User blog:Maxevil/Oz characters who are similar to other heroes: Cowardly Lion
This is the Cowardly Lion: And these are the heroes who are similar to him: Sulleymonsters,inc..png|James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters) 983036-george sanderson large.jpg|George Sanderson (Monsters) Claws.png|Pete "Claws" Ward (Monsters) Wreck-It Ralph.png|Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph) HomerSimpson.png|Homer Simpson (Simpsons) 220px-GroundskeeperWillie.png|Groundskeeper Willie (Simpsons) Grimace.png|Grimace (McDonald's) Scooby-Doo.png|Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) ShaggyRogers.png|Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) The Beast.jpg|Beast (Beauty & the Beast) Earlsinclair.jpg|Earl Sinclair (Dinosaurs) Royhess.jpg|Roy Hess (Dinosaurs) 150px-Fredflintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone (Flinstones) Genie (Disney).png|Genie (Aladdin) Alex the Lion.png|Alex the Lion (Madagascar) Simba grins.jpg|Simba (Lion King) Timon.png|Timon (Lion King) Pumbaa render.png|Pumbaa (Lion King) Kion-large.png|Kion (Lion King) Beshte-image.png|Beshte (Lion King) Badili-img.png|Badili (Lion King) 250px-Mufasa KHII.png|Mufasa (Lion King) Lambertpic.png|Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Boog-open-season-31120939-382-686.jpg|Boog (Open Season) Big-bird-NEW.jpg|Big Bird (Sesame Street) CookieMonster-Sitting.jpg|Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) Placido.jpg|Placido Flamingo (Sesame Street) Snuffy (Sesame Street).png|Snuffy (Sesame Street) Baby Bear.jpg|Baby Bear (Sesame Street) Heat.jpeg|Heat Miser (Year Without a Santa Claus/Miser Bros. Christmas) Sweetumstms.jpg|Sweetums (Muppets) Fozzie Bear.jpg|Fozzie Bear (Muppets) 300px-AN 004.jpg|Animal (Muppets) The Cat in the Hat.png|The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) Horton the Elephant.png|Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss) Lorax.png|Lorax (Dr. Seuss) The Grinch 9.jpeg|Grinch (Dr. Seuss) Tigger.png|Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Piglet.png|Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) FEAR Fullbody Render.png|Fear (Inside Out) The anger (1).png|Anger (Inside Out) Fred Pose.png|Fred (Big Hero 6) 280px-Bigeq.png|Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Vector SG.png|Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chara knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Pete.gif|Pete (Mickey & Friends) Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck (Mickey & Friends) Goofy transparent.png|Goofy (Mickey & Friends) LouieDuck.jpg|Louie Duck (Mickey & Friends) Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Cleveland Brown.png|Cleveland Brown (Family Guy) Michelangelo.jpg|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 80's Raphael.jpg|Raphael (TMNT) Leatherhead bio.jpg|Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong (Super Mario) Chunky Kong.jpg|Chunky Kong (Super Mario) BowserSSB4.jpg|Bowser (Super Mario) Luigi MP9.png|Luigi Super Mario) Funky.jpg|Funky Kong (Super Mario) 200px-KLumsy.jpg|K. Lumsy (Super Mario) Eduardo.png|Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Po facing Tai Lung.png|Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) Heavyshowdowntauntkill.png|Heavy (Team Fortress) 830px-Samson final.jpg|Samson the Lion (The Wild) Mayor Lionheart.png|Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) EdEEnE.png|Ed (Ed, Edd N Eddy) BOB MVA.png|B.O.B. (Monsters vs Aliens) King Triton.png|King Triton (Little Mermaid) Tip dash.jpg|Tip & Dash (Little Mermaid) Shrek1.png|Shrek (Shrek) Reptar.jpg|Reptar (Rugrats) Chuckie Finster .jpg|Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) Aslan's Resurrection.jpg|Aslan (Narnia) TVmrstrong-1-.jpg|Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) MrJelly.jpg|Mr. Jelly (Mr. Men) Baloo.png|Baloo (Jungle Book) 258px-283 louis art.jpg|Louis the Alligator (Princess & the Frog) 1424864-grimlock.jpg|Grimlock (Transformers) Ludo.png|Ludo (Labyrinth) My first attempt at vectoring mlp fim fluttershy by sonarfoobthegreat-d5el31e.png|Fluttershy (My Little Pony) PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) 258px-Tantor Disney.gif|Tantor (Tarzan) KoromonDigivolve.png|Koromon/Agumon/Greymon/MetalGreymon/WarGreymon (Digimon) Joe Kido (02 - Summer) t.jpg|Joe Kido (Digimon) Courage.jpg|Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) 237218-sdf large.jpg|Sir Daniel Fortesque (Medievil) Savage Dragon.png|Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) Yang Xiao Long.jpg|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Jaune ProfilePic 4.png|Jaune Arc (RWBY) HeartOnStickMustDie.JPG|Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) Dustin Brooks.jpg|Dustin Brooks (Power Rangers) 250px-PRSM Orion.jpg|Orion (Power Rangers) Dopey large.jpg|Dopey (Snow White) Hulk1990s.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) Thing spider.png|Thing (Marvel Comics) Beast animated.jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) Cain Marko (Earth-12131) 002.png|Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) 2831131-thor 1.png|Thor (Marvel Comics) 187px-Deadpool looking bad4$$.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania).png|Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) Dr John Zoidberg.png|Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Big Paw.jpg|Big Paw (Berenstein Bears) Whatsit.jpg|Wooly Whatsit (Teddy Ruxpin) Grubby.png|Grubby (Teddy Ruxpin) Devoncornwall11.jpg|Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Dim.jpg|Dim (A Bug's Life) Beautiful but extremly heavy butterfly Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich (A Bug's Life) Chewie-Chewbacca1.jpg|Chewbacca (Star Wars) Mr. Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible (Incredibles) Majin buu by anjoicaros-d6fa6o8.png|Fat Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Numbuh 2.png|N.U.M.B.U.H. 2 (Kids Next Door) Little John.gif|Little John (Robin Hood) BanjoBanjoTooie1.jpg|Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) Schnitzel.jpg|Schnitzel (Chowder) 157tweedledee&tweedledum 1499 general.jpg|Tweedles Dee and Dum (Alice in Wonderland) Yogi Bear.png|Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera) Wally Gator.png|Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera) Magilla.gif|Magilla Gorilla (Hanna-Barbera) Martin (tow mater).png|Mater (Cars) Red (Cars).png|Red (Cars) Mack cars 3.png|Mack (Cars) 310px-Swamp thing lead.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) Beast Boy-0.jpg|Beast Boy (DC Comics) Harley Quinn.png|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) Rex.png|Rex (Toy Story) Booster Munchapper.png|Booster Munchopper (Toy Story) TheTick.jpg|Tick (Tick) Owen (Total Drama).png|Owen (Total Drama) Captain underpants movie character.png|Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) CharizardSmash.jpg|Charizard (Pokemon) 524px-160Feraligatr.png|Feraligatr (Pokemon) 260Swampert.png|Swampert (Pokemon) Torterra.png|Torterra (Pokemon) Emboar.png|Emboar (Pokemon) Chesnaught.jpg|Chesnaught (Pokemon) Incineroar.jpg|Incineroar (Pokemon) Rillaboom.jpg|Rillaboom (Pokemon) Pyroar.jpg|Pyroar (Pokemon) 068Machamp.png|Machamp (Pokemon) 250px-243Raikou.png|Raikou (Pokemon) 600px-244Entei.png|Entei (Pokemon) Suicune.jpg|Suicune (Pokemon) 190px-149Dragonite.png|Dragonite (Pokemon) Tyranitar.png|Tyranitar (Pokemon) Garchomp.jpg|Garchomp (Pokemon) Mewtwo SSB4.png|Mewtwo (Pokemon) 486Regigigas.png|Regigigas (Pokemon) Solgaleo.jpg|Solgaleo (Pokemon) Manny (Ice Age).png|Manny (Ice Age) Eric Cartman.png|Eric Cartman (South Park) Megamind-minion-photo.jpg|Minion (Megamind) Mayor of Halloween Town.png|Mayor of HalloweenTown (Nightmare Before Christmas) Lug.jpg|Lug (Robots) FROSTY COLOR CONCEPT.jpg|Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) Charlie-brown.png|Charlie Brown (Peanuts) Runt Of The Litter.jpg|Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) Recess mikey.jpg|Michael "Mikey" Blum (Recess) Otis the Cow.png|Otis (Barnyard) Fourarms.jpg|Fourarms (Ben 10) Wildmutt.jpg|Wildmutt (Ben 10) Updated Cannonbolt.PNG|Cannonbolt (Ben 10) Humungousaur.jpg|Humungousaur (Ben 10) 20101016093039!Rath 1.png|Rath (Ben 10) JohnnyBravo.gif|Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) Pimple2.0.jpg|Pimple (BattleToads) Sev.jpg|Sev/1776 (Rudolph) Usopp (Skypiea) 2.jpg|Usopp (One Piece) !natsu dragneel z68 (2a).jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) 670px-Dedede KRTDL.png|King Dedede (Kirby) Full body godzilla by awesomeness360-d7hrxhl.png|Godzilla (Godzilla) Underdog.png|Underdog (Underdog) Goanna1.jpg|Goanna (Fern Gully) Maui 20910921.png|Maui (Moana) Maximus.jpg|Maximus (Tangled) Marshmallow (Frozen).png|Marshmallow (Frozen) Wulf 1.jpg|Wulf (Danny Phantom) 282px-Marlin.png|Marlin(Finding Nemo/Dory) Lenny (Shark Tale).jpg|Lenny (Shark Tale) Winston.png|Winston (Overwatch) 276698 large.jpg|Speed (Swan Princess) Heffer Wolfe.png|Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) CatDog-Episode-1--Dog-Gone.jpg.gif|CatDog (CatDog) Raj.png|Raj the Elephant (Camp Lazlo) Carl Wheezer.jpg|Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) Chockchock.png|Chock CHock (Jimmy Neutron) Boober Fraggle2.jpg|Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) JuniorGorg.jpg|Junior Gorg (Fraggle Rock) Hubie.jpg|Hubie (Pebble and the Penguin) Arlo Render.png|Arlo (Good Dinosaur) ROCK A DOODLE-10.jpg|Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) SlippyToadZero.jpg|Slippy Toad (Star Fox) Verne the Turtle.jpg|Verne (Over the Hedge) Crocodile KH.png|Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) 394px-Insaniac (movie).jpg|Insaniac (Small Soldiers) Slamfist.jpg|Slamfist (Small Soldiers) Murray the Brawn.png|Murray (Sly Cooper) Rodin Bayonetta 2.jpg|Rodin (Bayonetta) Launchpad8.jpg|Launchpad McQuack ("DuckTales" & "Darkwing Duck") Stegmutt.png|Stegmutt (Darkwing Duck) RockmanRockmanGutsMan.png|Guts Man (Mega Man) Blanka Render.png|Blanka (Street Fighter) Zangief Real.png|Zangief (Street Fighter) Bruiser.jpg|Bruiser (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) 3506505-castle giant by dr conz-d45ppsy.jpg|Goliath (Gargoyles) Names Broadway sized.jpg|Broadway (Gargoyles) 290px-Wildfire Promo.jpg|Wildfire (Spyro/Skylanders) Series 2 Eruptor Promo.jpg|Eruptor (Spyro/Skylanders) Series 2 Slam Bam Promo.jpg|Slam Bam (Spyro/Skylanders) 280px-Stump Smash Promo.jpg|Stump Smash (Skylanders) 290px-Terrafin 01.jpg|Terrafin (Spyro/Skylanders) 290px-Snap Shot Promo-1.jpg|Snap Shot (Skylanders) 2005 king kong 74-702466.jpg|King Kong (King Kong) Weaver.png|Weaver (Antz) Gamera1.jpg|Gamera (Gamera: Defender of the Universe) Imagesubztgsb.jpg|Zeke "Big Z" Topanga/Geek (Surf's Up) Bert (MP).jpg|Bert (Mary Poppins) Rango-poster.jpg|Rango (Rango) MATS.jpg|Monster Across the Street (Beetlejuice) CorneliaFight.jpg|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) HayLin.jpg|Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) Buford Van Stomm.png|Buford (Phineas & Ferb) Ron Stoppable.gif|Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) BFG And Sophie.jpg|BFG/Big Friendly Giant (BFG) Gantu.png|Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) Kixx.jpg|Kixx (Lilo & Stitch) Richter.jpg|Richter (Lilo & Stitch) Felonius Gru.jpg|Felonious Gru (Despicable Me) Bullwinkle J. Moose.png|Bullwinkle J. Moose (Rocky & Bullwinkle) MagellanDragon.jpg|Magellan the Dragon (Eureeka's Castle) BearBitBBH.jpg|Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) Hoodwinked-wolf-w-wolf.png|Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked) Drix.jpg|Drix (Osmosis Jones) Tony.gif|Tony Tiger (Kellogg's) Tiger.png|Tiger (An American Tail) Lurch Cartoon.jpg|Lurch (Addams Family) HermanMunster.jpg|Herman Munster (Munsters) Sailor Jupiter.png|Sailor Jupiter(Sailor Moon) Sailor Venus.jpg|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Alphonse-Elric-akimamg-15618187-500-889.jpg|Alphonse Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) 230px-Taz-Looney Tunes svg.png|Taz (Looney Tunes) Porky Pig.png|Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) Dave.png|Dave the Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Braveheart.jpg|Braveheart Lion (Care Bears) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) Kirby the Vacuum Cleaner.jpeg|Kirby the Vacuum Cleaner (Brave Little Toaster) Roadblock.png|Roadblock (G. I. Joe) Fezzik.jpg|Fezzik (Princess Bride) 220px-Website - Madeline Hatter card.jpg|Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) Alex Spz.png|Alex (Totally Spies) Spaceballs4.jpg|Barf (Spaceballs) Duke the secret life of pets.png|Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Baby Brent.jpeg|Brent McHale (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Bunty.jpg|Bunty (Chicken Run) FerdinandBull.jpg|Ferdinand (Ferdinand) Character main Mub & Grub.png|Mub & Grub (Epic) KurtBlobberts.jpg|Kurt Blobberts (Lloyd in Space) RextroRender.png|Rextro Sixtyfourus (Yooka-Laylee) Krunk.jpg|Krunk (Dexter's Lab) Bilbo.png|Bilbo Baggins (Hobbit/Lord of the Rings) Cow.jpg|Cow (Cow & Chicken) Abbey Bominable.jpg|Abbey Bominable (Monster High) BubbleGuppies Gil ID S3e10.png|Gil (Bubble Guppies) CrunchB.jpg|Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Francoeur.jpg|Francoeur (Monster in Paris) Igoo.jpg|Igoo (Herculoids) Rubble.jpeg|Rubble (PAW Patrol) Marshall.jpeg|Marshall (PAW Patrol) King Gator.jpg|King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) Spike.jpg|Spike (Land Before Time) Goron.jpg|Goron (Legend of Zelda) Harold1.png|Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!) Doug-Funnie.jpg|Douglas "Doug" Yancy Funnie (Doug) herman-melville325.jpg|Herman Melville (Doug) Wimpy.png|J. Wellington Wimpy (Popeye) StimpyCat.png|Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat (The Ren & Stimpy Show) Clumsy smurfs 2017.png|Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs) Smurfs 1600 gutsy.jpg|Gutsy Smurf (Smurfs) Hefty smurfs 2017.png|Hefty Smurf (Smurfs) Jokey.jpg|Jokey Smurf (Smurfs) ScaredySmurf.jpg|Scaredy Smuf (Smurfs) Sunil Nevla.jpg|Sunil Nevla the Mongoose (Littlest Pet Shop) ZiggyPostać.png|Ziggy (Lazytown) Biggie.jpg|Biggie (Trolls) ABMovie Bomb.png|Bomb (Angry Birds) Earthwormjim.png|Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) Earthworm.jpg|Earthworm (James & the Giant Peach) MelMeh.jpg|Mel Meh (Emoji Movie) The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud (Loud House) Oliver and company einstein.gif|Einstein (Oliver & Company) Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-1892.jpg|Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) Magnus (Kid Icarus Uprising).png|Magnus (Kid Icarus) Scamper.jpg|Scamper (Igor) Joshua Sweet.png|Dr. Joshua Sweet (Atlantis) Jim Hawkins.jpg|Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) Zach.jpg|Zach (Sky High) Carlos.jpg|Carlos De Vil (Descendants) Luiz.png|Luiz (Rio) Imagelotgtooghtwilightf.png|Twilight (Owls of Ga'Hoole) Dudley puppy tuff puppy.png|Dudley Puppy (Dudley Puppy) Johnny sings love.jpg|Johny (Sing) Guntersing.png|GUnter (Sing) Smokey the Bear.jpg|Smokey the Bear Scrooge64.jpg|Ghost of CHristmas Present (Christmas Carol) Neelix.jpg|Neelix (Star Trek) Bobble and Clank.jpg|Bobble & Clank (Disney Fairies) Khampa rock dog.png|Khampa (Rock Dog) CharaImage Crogar.png|Crogar (Zak Storm) Bugsy(Valiant).jpg|Bugsy (Valiant) Max Dennison.jpg|Max Dennison (Hocus Pocus) Chowder (Monster House).jpg|Chowder (Monster House) Eggs as a Boxtroll.jpeg|Eggs (Box Trolls) Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) GusCinderella.jpg|Gus (Cinderella) Victor, Hugo, and Laverne KH3D2.png|Victor, Laverne, and Hugo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) Ratatouille Emile.png|Emile (Ratatouille) Capt.Flynn.jpg|Captain Flynn (Jake & the Neverland Pirates) CaptainContagious.jpg|The Captain (Rageddy Ann) Dumbo.png|Dumbo (Dumbo) Pepita.jpg|Pepita (Coco) Theodore You Like My Jungle Monster Costume 2.jpg|Theodore Seville (The Chipmunks) Garfield garfield 174x252.png|Garfield (Garfield) 200px-Krumm.gif|Krumm (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters) Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo (Fairly Oddparents) Leoric01.jpg|Leoric (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Cryotek.jpg|Cryotek (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Powhatan's speech.jpg|Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) Amethyst new.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) worrybear.png|Worry Bear (Julius Jr.) Sausage Party - Frank-1.png|Frank (Sausage Party) Barry sausage party.png|Barry (Sausage Party) Rex the palace hound.jpg|Rex the Palace Hound (Sofia the First) Tumblr orb2byKEu91tr6wqbo2 1280.png|Sunset and kitten loving pirate (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) AdventurePageMaster.jpg|Adventure (PageMaster) Mugman.png|Mugman (Cuphead) Ray Stantz Based On.png|Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters) Chilly.jpg|Chilly the Snowman (Doc McStuffins) Overlay-sage-skunk.jpg|Sage Skunk (Enchantimals) 252480 1244992366871 full.jpg|Sir Robin (Monty Python) Craig (Raaar!).png|Craig (Dinosaur Office) KIraragj.jpg|Kirara (GJ Club) Treebor.jpg|Treebor (Early Man) Zork.jpg|Zork (The Giant King) Mysticons piper willowbrook by figyalova-dbongmw.png|Piper Willowbrook (Mysticons) Arnold hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold (Magic School Bus) Liu Kang 3RENDER.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) JohnnyCageWinPose01 zpsd6858813.jpg|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) Joe-Higashi.jpg|Joe Higashi (King of Fighters) Zhang Fei Artwork (DW9).png|Zhang Fei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Socratesbobcat.jpg|Socrates the Bobcat (Adventures from the Book of Virtues) Fatsoghots.jpg|Fatso (Casper) Pa Grape.jpeg|Pa Grape (Veggie Tales) Migo.jpeg|Migo (Smallfoot) Seymour.png|Seymour Krelborn (Little Shop of Horrors) Popsracer.jpg|Pops Racer (Speed Racer) Ranger Ken image.jpg|Ranger Ken (Th the Tasmanian Tiger) Masha_and_the_Bear_Bear_Transparent_PNG_Clip_Art_Image.png|Bear (Masha and the Bear) Wallywalrus.jpg|Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) Terra KHBBS.png|Terra (Kingdom Hearts) Mrblik.jpg|Mr. Blik (Catscratch) Roy SSBU.png|Roy (Fire Emblem) Spatch.jpg|Spatch (Good Burger) Fraz-flub-the-brothers-flub-55.4.jpg|Fraz Flub (Flub Brothers) Puff.png|Puff the Magic Dragon (Puff the Magic Dragon) AtticusPuppers.png|Atticus (Infinity Train) Benny the bull.jpg|Benny the Bull (Dora the Explorer) AkiAkkunShina.jpg|Aki "Akkun" Shina (Miss Caretaker of Sunohara-Hou) 15C35 sq2901 s360 f162 2k 00945 2.jpg|Everrett (Abominable) blubberbear.jpg|Blubber Bear (Wacky Races) Snorky.jpg|Snorky (Banana Splits show) Drooper.jpg|Drooper (Banana Splits show) Orangeblossom.jpg|Orange Blossom (Strawberry Shortcake) YellowCharacter-home.png|Yellow (M & M's) Tenya Iida.png|Tenya Iida (My Hero Academia) The Mask.jpg|The Mask (The Mask) Simon Belmont SSBU.png|Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Teddie render.png|Teddie (Persona) Kevin1.jpg|Kevin (Up) Character.Waldo.jpg|Waldo (Where's Waldo?) Jenkins(GE&H).jpg|Mr. Jenkins (Green Eggs & Ham) Ivan.jpg|Ivan the Cat (Peter and the Wolf) HondaTadakatsu.png|Tadakatsu Honda (Samurai Warriors) 5ash.jpg|Ash Williams (Evil Dead) Grin-1.jpg|Check "Grin" Hardwing (Mighty Ducks) Laughing02.jpg|Sorrowful the Dragon (She-Ra) A20792913b97717ea14fd8 m.jpg|Do-Wah Diddy (Butt Ugly Martians) My melody.jpg|My Melody (Hello Kitty) Darkness.png|Darkness (Konosuba) Feild cera.jpg|Cerea/Centorea (Monster Musume) Category:Blog posts